Hair
by Fandomology
Summary: A deleted scene that takes place in CoLS where Simon finishes his story for Isabelle. Involves a long night, then the morning after and the reactions. Continued with more Sizzy!
1. Chapter 1

This fic is a deleted scene that takes place after Simon finishes telling Isabelle the story he starts.

In City of Lost Souls, Simon starts the story and then it skips the scene of eventually him waking up to Isabelle gone. I always thought something happened after that, and now I made something up for it!

Disclaimer: Simon and Isabelle aren't mine, neither is Magnus' apartment however much I want it. Cassandra Clare owns the characters and places, but the plot is all mine!

* * *

><p>"...And they all lived happily ever after. The end," Simon finished.<p>

At the moment Isabelle had her head in his lap with her eyes closed. Simon had his fingers tangled in her dark hair and had stroked her hair all through the storytelling. He stilled his hands, wondering if she was asleep. She looked like it, with her face relaxed and calm.

But surprisingly Isabelle was still awake, and without opening her eyes she asked Simon, "That was a good story. Did you make that up?"

Simon tensed for a moment, and his hand curled up and cradled a small section of hair. Then replied, "No, Rebecca told me that one when I was a kid." His fingers hesitantly took up playing with the dark locks again. This time Isabelle did look up at him, and he could see himself in her black eyes. Eventually her eyes fluttered closed, concealing the familiar orbs. No words were spoken as Simon kept awake and played with the waterfall of tresses. A soft sigh escaped her lips as Isabelle relaxed into him. In minutes she was asleep, her breath coming deep and rhythmic. The shadows moved through the night as Simon's fingers moved fluidly by themselves, showing a habit learned long ago. The moon shone through the window, making Izzy's hair silver, but it gave him light to work with. The strands of hair seemed to arrange themselves as Simon expertly weaved around Isabelle's head. He tried several different styles of braids. In the end he settled on a side fishtail that started above her ear and curved around her head to the opposite shoulder. The fishtail took a long time. When it was complete, he held it by the tip and admired Isabelle herself.

She was a different person sleeping then awake. As she slept she relaxed and all the worries of Jace and Alec and everything went away, or so he hoped. He wished that she would have good dreams and no nightmares. She was beautiful, he had known that for a long time. The cheekbones and face were her mother's, and she shared the night colored hair with Alec, but she herself was uniquely Isabelle.

Once Simon had gazed at her for period of time, he gently took her hand. Softly, so as not to disturb her, he took off the ponytail encircling her wrist. As he set her hand back down, his thumb brushed her now bare wrist and caught her pulse. At the steady throb he was reminded of how she was human and he was not. And could never be. Quickly Simon looped the pony around the tip of the braid and let it fall onto her neck. He got up and pulled on his red sweatshirt lying on the floor. As Simon walked out of the room he paused at the door with it halfway open. Isabelle was still sleeping, with his blue shirt on and her black hair contained in a braid, she looked completely different from the beautiful lethal girl she was by day. Simon took a deep breath, though he didn't need to, and walked out, pulling the door silently shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle woke up slowly, feeling comfortable and untroubled for an unknown reason. Last night was one of the first nights she had gotten a decent nights sleep since the Mortal War. It was a delicious feeling of having no dreams, which meant no nightmares. Suddenly, she realized that it was quite late. Isabelle swung her legs off the bed and untangled herself from the bedding. Her mind slowly recalled last night. Simon. She flopped back down on the bed when she realized he was gone. She was alone. After blowing out a breath, she got up and moved over to draw the black curtains back from the window. Bright sunlight came in and highlighted her face. She hastily drew the curtains back closed and glanced around for a clock. She quickly found a modern one on the simple dresser across the room in the dimness. The neon pink numbers clarified that she was up late, which had not happened to her since she had begun her training as a Shadowhunter. She turned toward the opposite wall and looked in the wall-length mirror next to the dresser.

She was still wearing Simon's blue shirt but now her hair was pulled back. She had taken it out of her restraining ponytail last night. Tentatively she picked up the tip of the braid and studied it. It was a fishtail, and was excellently done. Isabelle had never learned how to do a fishtail braid; she had mastered some other braids, but never had the time or patience for the fishtail. She ran her fingers up the braid; it circled her head and came to rest above her right ear. The strands of hair were tight enough that it didn't come out easily, but it didn't pull her scalp. Isabelle decided to keep the elaborate braid in; she felt she looked beautiful in it, partly because Simon had done it.

Simon had left. She noticed his absence for really first time then. The room was empty except for her. There was no evidence that he had stayed here overnight, except his shirt and the braid. His blue shirt was rumpled, and as she pulled it smooth she smelled Simon's scent. Isabelle inhaled deeper, enjoying the uniquely Simon smell of soap and night and familiarity. She stood there for a moment then forced her mind to think about what she was doing today – something to help Jace.

Her mind wandered back to the story that Simon had told her last night. The fairy tale of Rapunzel, the beautiful princess trapped against her will by a witch. Her love finds her and frees her with the help of her long golden hair. The princess and her rescuer then reunite with Rapunzel's family and they all celebrate and the villain never bothers them again. The story had eerie parallels to her life or Jace's life more. He was the fair-haired princess. Isabelle smiled at the thought. His love, Clary or Magnus or _someone_ (you know, when Isabelle thought about it, she didn't care who found Jace) would hopefully find Jace and Sebastian. They would save Jace and bring him back to his family. Jace would be united with Alec and her and Mayrse and especially Clary and Sebastian would die and stay dead and never bother them again.

Now Isabelle just hoped that the Iron Sisters would have something, anything, for them to grasp onto to hope for. She and Jocelyn would have to be going soon she realized, so she grabbed the black gear and reluctantly slipped off Simon's shirt. She kept in the braid and when she looked in the mirror again, she looked sharper in some way, with the black clothes instead of the blue shirt that hung around her shoulders loosely. With one last glance at herself, as she twisted her whip up her arm, Isabelle headed out of the room with her hand cradling the end of the fishtail braid.

In the kitchen Magnus and Alec and Jocelyn were sitting on the island eating bowls of cereal. Simon wasn't there. Isabelle felt an odd pang of disappointment. She slid onto a stool next to Clary's mother. Alec slid a box of cheerios down to her from the army of cereal boxes in front of him. Alec was eating frosted flakes, her mother rice crispies and Magnus froot loops. Nobody spoke for a moment and the sound of eating filled the room. Then Isabelle broke the silence and asked the question at the forefront of her mind. "So, anybody know where Simon is?" Alec replied with a "nope," and Jocelyn shook her head, though she glanced at Isabelle with an unknown emotion in her green eyes. Magnus; however, had an answer for her. "He left right before the sun was up, told me he was heading to Jordan's." So he had stayed all night after he finished the story. No one said anything until Magnus finished his bowl and pushed his chair back. He loudly questioned, "You ladies ready to go?" Isabelle shoved the last spoonful into her mouth and slipped off the chair. "You can't really go with out us can you, Magnus?" Isabelle retorted. Magnus just raised his eyebrows as he started summoning a Portal. With an arm sweep, he sarcastically gestured for Isabelle to go first. Isabelle stepped through, leaving the others to follow. Her last thought was where Simon was, she hoped he was there when they came back.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon sighed. Sitting alone in Magnus' apartment was rather boring. Though he supposed it was his fault. His hands absentmindedly twisted the Rubik's Cube that he had brought from Jordan's. The discolored stickers were peeling, illustrating long hours of use. Simon was perched on one arm of an armchair, with his feet resting on the other arm opposite him. While his body was relaxed, his mind was flashing all over.

_Isabelle. Clary. Isabelle. Jace. Isabelle. Rebecca. Mom. Clary. Isabelle._

It always came back to Clary and Isabelle. But Clary was out of his hands now. Isabelle was with him. She was coming back here in awhile and he would wait until he could see her. While he knew the Iron Sisters weren't really dangerous, they were less known even then the Silent Brothers, and _they_ were mysterious. So he waited. And he hadn't seen her since around four o'clock this morning. Chairman Meow paced about and Simon assumed he was anxious without Magnus here. Sighing, Simon tossed the finished Rubik's Cube in the air several times before he mixed it up again. He had mastered the art long ago, and tried to teach Clary, but to no avail.

He remembered that day from years ago. He and Clary were sitting on her couch with their feet intertwined. She had blew out a breath of air and tossed the unfinished cube onto the table. It was one of the only things she couldn't do. One of the only things she seemed to need him for. Now, he still needed her, but she had someone else. And so did he. _Isabelle._

Now the cool feeling of the cube calmed his body, but his mind still swirled in all directions. His ring glinted on his finger while the colors looked like they arranged themselves.

Just as he finished the cube for the second time, Simon detected a new presence in the room. He let the shabby cube fall thorough his fingers and turned around to see a Portal spiral into existence. First Magnus came through, and he nodded at Simon. Alec followed with the familiar figure of Jocelyn coming behind him. Then Isabelle. _Isabelle._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating sooner, life's kind of hectic right now. I know it doesn't follow the book anymore and I don't know if this will be the last chapter, but I have an idea for the next one. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Simon. <em>Simon was there. She barely had time to register that when she engulfed him in a hug. Few tears came from any Shadowhunter and none would certainly come from her, but she buried her face against his chest anyway. She didn't speak but Simon got the message. The Iron Sisters had nothing to help them. They couldn't do anything. His arms tightened around her and held her close. For a moment, they both stood there, caught in their own tiny fragment of hope. Then Isabelle leaned back and regarded Simon. He didn't express his defeatist in words, but the soft sigh that slipped from his lips said enough. His hand moved up to graze her braid, and he leaned down and placed a kiss on the crown of Isabelle's head. After a pause Isabelle drew away, with an unusually soft smile. She grabbed Simon's hand when he didn't stir and led him to one of Magnus' couches. He sat down and left room for Isabelle to be beside him, but she seated herself against his outstretched legs. Leaning her head back, Isabelle looked at Simon with a jaunty expression. He, in turn, stuck his tongue out at her, but leaned toward her anyway. After Isabelle had tilted her head back down Simon lightly ran his hand along Isabelle's braid. Without fully realizing it, she leaned into his soft touch. Simon's nimble fingers released the waterfall of hair from its containment and fingered the now-wavy tresses. But it wasn't the automatic movement of the solving of the Rubik's cube; so lightly did he run his fingers through her hair, it seemed like he was in awe. All through the story of the Iron Sisters Simon's hands played with it.

"And then Isabelle stormed out. Granted, I can't blame her; there isn't really anything to do." At this remark of Jocelyn's Simon's hand stalled, and Isabelle could just feel the raise of his eyebrows. She had the good grace to blush a little, but hurried, as always, to defend herself.

"They were being remarkably unhelpful and so I left. And it's not like I flipped them off!" At this Simon laughed and his laugh was wonderful to hear, it was familiar, yet not, at the same time.

As the conversation turned toward darker things, Isabelle hung on to the sound of Simon's laugh. She replayed it again and again inside her head as they talked about summoning a demon. Azazel. Of course, the demon of weapons who just _happened_ to be an angel at one point. Funny how often light and dark were tied together; like Jace and Sebastian. For a while Isabelle closed her eyes and listened to the conversation and took pleasure in the subtle pressure of Simon's movements behind her.

Then just as Jocelyn brought up Clary, Simon finished with Isabelle's hair. This time he had done it in a simple but elegant French braid that went straight down her back. He ran two light fingers down the entire thing and when he reached the end he pulled at it good-naturedly. At Magnus' comment about nerd love, Isabelle smiled. She wasn't sure what Simon's reaction was, but this was the first time someone had called their unusual relationship love. Jordan had come close but he had changed his mind at the last minute, and even though Isabelle had not been totally sober, she had caught that at once.

When Jocelyn spoke about Clary again, though, Isabelle felt Simon tense. Some of it was the feel of his tightened muscles, but it was also a sort of new awareness. Simon stood up abruptly just as Jocelyn did and Isabelle knew now that something was wrong. Simon looked ill and it was then that she realized that Clary wasn't there. When he went to block Clary's mother, it cemented Isabelle's guess. Simon confirmed it when he faltered over the words, "Because she isn't here."

Isabelle leaned silently against the couch as Simon explained where Clary had gone. With Jace. She didn't say anything until Jocelyn started blaming Simon. Here, Isabelle stood up and scowled back at Jocelyn. She gave a lecture to her and was pleased to notice after, that everyone in the room was silent. Then Jocelyn stormed out and Simon slumped down onto the floor, showing defeat only after she was gone. Isabelle moved to Simon as quietly as she could. He looked up at her, and she slid lower to sit next to him. Simon leaned toward Isabelle and rested his forehead on hers. It was a silent thank you and Isabelle knew. Magnus ended the moment by commenting about candles and as she moved away from Simon, she grinned. He now knew she would stand with and defend him. Isabelle rose first and held out her hand to Simon. He took it immediately and allowed her to pull him to his feet. A second gave Isabelle the chance to run her gaze over his face. There was a subtle change in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. It was close to fierce but more intense than anything. After looking away from him, Isabelle turned toward Magnus and let go of Simon's hand and nodded at Magnus, ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Really, really sorry I haven't updated in while. I've been sick for three weeks and still am. Again, I don't know if this is the last chapter or not, but hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Magnus' apartment wasn't too boring now, due mainly to the fact that a very pretty girl was sitting next to Simon. The room was filled with the light of numerous candles. Granted, it wasn't the soft glow of romantic candlelight but a starker white-blue gleam. It was for <em>Azazel<em>. _The lucky bastard,_ thought Simon, all this ceremony for him and he was evil. The apartment was quiet without Magnus or Alec or anyone else there. Just Simon and Isabelle. Isabelle and Simon.

Magnus and Alec were still on their errand to get more candles, though Simon thought they had plenty right now. The ones around the apartment were all arranged in a circle in the center of the room, framing the pentagram scratched into the floor.

All four of them had been in and out of the apartment all day; Isabelle and Simon had just finished their last trip. They had gone to a local pizza place to fetch the pizza Magnus had ordered and to a nearby Target, to buy even more candles. As Simon thought about it, it had felt incredibly strange to do something as ordinary as shopping. Shopping with Isabelle, though hadn't felt strange at all. It had felt surprisingly natural. The only con of accompanying her was the looks of other people.

At first it had been fine; at least Simon thought so. They had arrived at the store and walked in, stopping to get a cart. Their conversation flowed smoothly, though they hadn't talked yet about what had just happened with Jocelyn. Isabelle had seemed to know her way around fairly well, so she led while he pushed the cart. The candles had unfortunately been in the very back of the store, so they had had to walk by many people. The stares started then. Of course, Isabelle was already fairly noticeable, wearing all black and even having dark hair and eyes. She drew attention, as she regularly did when she wasn't wearing a glamour. Then, Simon thought, they had noticed him. The ordinary looking boy trailing after this stunning girl. They made an odd pair, sure but the public didn't even know half of it. Both of them had been through so much, many times together, and it often felt like it was them against the world. Simon rather resented the people who had the indecency to watch them, and tried to forget them as he trekked along. As he and Isabelle talked, he wondered they had concluded from their appearance. He decided he want to know and didn't care. They had arrived at the candles then, and one whole side of the isle was filled with a diverse collection of them.

Isabelle had stopped and looked at him thoughtfully. She had said, "Do you suppose we need all of them?"

He had answered immediately, "Of course not! We already have some, and this is adding about a hundred more!"

Her response had been spoken louder, "And what happens if we don't have enough? Magnus will send us out again! Do you want to tour Manhattan all day? I, for one, am ready for some coffee, and you know Magnus won't let us have any until we are finished.

Simon had consented, mostly to quiet her down and she gave him a soft, thankful smile. He wasready for some coffee too. Together, they started collecting them from the shelves and piling them into the cart. When they were done, Isabelle took hold of it and left Simon to follow her. Simon had kept his eyes on Isabelle's back as they made their way to the checkout. She had swerved into an old man's checkout and he hadn't said anything, which had surprised to Simon. After paying, Isabelle didn't even bat an eyelid at the price, they had each grabbed some bags and headed out of the store. At Simon's still confused expression, she had explained. "You always take the elderly cashier because they've seen it all don't ask questions."

"So I take it you've had to buy strange items before?"

Isabelle nodded but didn't elaborate.

Walking to the pizza shop hadn't taken long and they had talked quietly on the way. The place was deserted in the afternoon, so Simon had been safe from more stares, especially with the bags they carried. Isabelle had stepped confidently up to the counter and asked for the two pizzas Magnus had ordered. She was given them quickly and as she handed a bag to Simon, she had paid one-handedly. Walking out, Simon had smelled the taken-for-granted scent of just cooked pizza. He commented to Isabelle, "I'd forgotten how tempting the smell of pizza can be when you can't eat it." Isabelle had smiled, though Simon noticed it looked sympathetic and pitying.

Simon had continued, determined to get Isabelle to speak. "What's your favorite kind?"

"Pizza?"

"Yeah."

"Anything that doesn't have pepperoni or olives. I hate both. Otherwise, my favorite is probably plain cheese."

"Really."

"Yes! Is it that surprising?"

"Well, kind of. It's just so plain, I would've expected something more not traditional from you."

"'More not traditional.' Nice. So what's _your _favorite kind?"

"Hawaiian pizza is my favorite. Or it was I guess…"

"Like with pineapple? And Canadian bacon?"

"Yep."

"That's gross, who puts fruit on a pizza?"

"Me! And Jace would put mango on some."

"That doesn't count, Simon. Jace would put mango on anything. I've seen put mango in soup, it's disgusting."

"Your soup, Izzy?"

"Yes…?"

"Hm."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Let's just say I am sometimes glad I can only drink blood."

At this comment Isabelle had smacked him with one of the plastic bags full of candles she still carried.

Traveling back to Magnus' took only a few more minutes, and as Simon unlocked the apartment, he had bowed and held the door open for Isabelle. She had raised her eyebrows at him but went in. She then placed the pizzas on a table and followed Simon to the pentagram. In silence, they had taken out all of the candles and threw the red and white bags at Chairman Meow when he came too close. Magnus had told them if the cat was harmed either by the candles or one of them he would kick them out. After arranging the candles, they had both sat down against the couch together.

Now, looking at all of the candles, Simon felt he needed to do something, because Isabelle sure wasn't talking yet. So that's what led him to stand up and move in among the candles, being careful of the lit ones. He started at the top of the star and moved clockwise, counting out loud. Isabelle watched silently, and then shifted; pressing her shoulders into the couch, and blew out a breath.

"Simon."

"Yes?" He replied, looking up at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He questioned and getting no answer continued.

After watching him get around halfway through, Isabelle spoke again. "You know, if you wanted to prove a point, I get it."

Simon paused to reply, "I know, I just needed something to do." He leaned back down and then said, "Darn! You made me lose count!"

Isabelle crossed her arms and didn't speak. Simon started over. She waited ten minutes for him to finish.

"470…471…and 472!"

"And the purpose of that was…?"

"I don't know, you just weren't talking to me so I decided to do something else."

"Simon! You just have to say something, I would have talked; I was just thinking. And you know we have a subject to fall back on. Pizza, and why it doesn't work with fruit."

"It does though!" At this, Chairman Meow crawled into Simon's lap. "See, the cat agrees with me!"

Isabelle laughed, but said, "That cat's opinion doesn't count, Simon. He's Magnus'."

They continued arguing until there were footsteps outside the door. Simon made on last point as Alec, then Magnus walked in. Magnus carried coffee while Alec had a bag of salt and belladonna. After setting their stuff down by the pizza, both came and surveyed the pentagram. Magnus nodded and said, "Good. I think that should be enough."

Simon immediately spoke up. "It better be good enough, there's 472 candles here!"

Magnus gave him odd look but then shook his head. "I don't even want to know. Now, who wants pizza and coffee?"

"Me!" Isabelle said and looked at Simon.

He stuck his tongue out at her but grabbed the hand she offered and went to get some much-needed caffeine.


	6. Chapter 6

Movement against her body woke Isabelle up. Simon was pressed up against her, or she was pressed against him. Isabelle decided it didn't really matter.

He had shifted his foot so it touched the bottom of hers. Isabelle sat up slowly, carefully drawing her long limbs towards her. She dragged a hand down her face, feeling a bit foggy this early. Her fingers grazed over a mark in her neck. After probing more, she realized it was from last night. From Simon, actually.

The past few days had been a little intimidating, daunting, even. They had raised a demon and fed it memories. Clary had vanished and Jocelyn had found out. Luke was injured. The Iron Sisters were unable to help. Isabelle was grateful she had had Simon at her side throughout. Last night, he had drank her blood and had been horrified with himself. She had enjoyed it, and told him so later. Then they had slept. She hadn't applied a rune for the bite mark, and feeling her neck now, she hadn't needed one so desperately. There was no dried blood, just two small indentations where he had bitten her. Even when she bent her head down, she couldn't see them, so she crawled over Simon to head to the bathroom.

She walked out of the room, and saw a bag of Alec's sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Silently thanking her brother, she grabbed it and went into the small bathroom. It was sparsely decorated. A ledge only held a couple shells and a small clock was across from the mirror. At first she thought she was reading it wrong, but soon realized it was reflected in the mirror. Feeling foolish, she turned around to read it properly.

It was nine. Isabelle had to look at it again to be certain. It was the second day in a row that she had gotten up later than usual. For a Shadowhunter, this was pretty late.

After inspecting the two dots in her neck she dug into Alec's bag. She found a pair of her own jeans and picked one of her brother's T-shirts. Though it was a touch worn, it was better than the stained one. She dressed quickly, putting her black gear at the bottom of the bag.

Isabelle ran her fingers through her hair once, then opened the door. Now that she knew what time it was, she was surprised no one else was up. She placed the bag back where she had found it.

Simon was still asleep when she went back into the room she was using. Determined to keep him that way and give him all the rest she could, she was especially quiet digging around for her stele. Annoyed that she couldn't find it right away, she flipped on the lights. When she had it in her hand, she glanced up at Simon, who hadn't moved and seemed to be sleeping soundly.

Isabelle pulled the neck of the maroon shirt aside and put the stele against her skin. If she hadn't done it so many times, she would have winced, but the slight pulling was almost comforting. She heard bedding shift, but didn't look up until she finished the healing rune.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked. Isabelle could hear the slight uncertainty in his voice.

She answered him both by moving her hair so he could see, and speaking. She sighed quite softly as the wounds healed.

He asked another question, "Are you...all right?" Isabelle looked at him intently when she heard the other questions in his whisper.

She reassured him she was fine. Up rather late, but completely fine. She could tell he didn't fully believe her, so she crawled over to him and kissed him.

Simon kissed her back, winding his fingers through her hair.

Isabelle shivered as she felt his hands touch the dark waves. She broke the kiss and caught her breath, still looking down at him.

He watched her steadily but huffed when she asked, "Will you do my hair again?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "You stopped kissing me to ask that?"

"Will you?" Isabelle demanded.

Simon nodded and then smiled at her obvious relief. She relaxed and leaned down closer to him. They kissed again.

Isabelle sat up and grinned. She could get used to this. As Simon yawned, he removed himself from the covers. He stretched when Isabelle moved down on the floor to sit against the bed, facing away from him.

He traced a finger down her head. He gathered up all her hair and held it in one hand, then paused. "Any preferences?"

She shook her head beneath his hands. He remained still, then seemed to make a decision. His hands moved quickly, corralling all of the strands. Isabelle relaxed against his legs.

"Okay," he eventually said, "I'm done. Can I have a ponytail?"

"Yeah," Isabelle instantly said. "Oh, wait, nope." She laughed. "I don't have one." She held up her bare wrists for proof. "There are some on the desk over there."

"Up, Izzy." Simon said, pulling lightly on her hair. She obediently stood with him. "Walk," he commanded, guiding her with her hair that he kept a hold of so it wouldn't unravel. They proceeded to make their way around the bed with tiny steps. Simon grabbed a pony as soon as he was able and looped it around Isabelle's mass of hair.

He had done a four strand braid this time. It was thick, and felt heavy against her back. Isabelle suddenly wondered if he had practiced these with Clary. She pushed the thought away.

They stood in front of the mirror. Simon took her hand, and she smiled at him in the mirror.

They jumped when Magnus knocked. At his comment, Simon muttered, "I wouldn't exactly call braiding your hair 'unspeakable.'"

Isabelle laughed and hugged him.


End file.
